Talk:Riven/@comment-8733289-20131224042732/@comment-9008617-20140104021410
@CliffShadow: Like what the other poster said, animation cancelling doesn't take that long to learn especially given the wide window in Riven's animation. Just about EVERY champ has animation cancelling so this isn't something that's unique to Riven. Riven's shield has a 10 sec CD early game and 6 sec CD late game so with max CDR you're looking at about 4 sec CD which means her shield is just about as spammable as Ezreal's Q... Riven's shield also blocks 190 damage and scales on the ONE stat that she does build (AD) whereas Lee Sin's scales off AP which almost no Lee Sin ever builds (at least in no way like how Riven stacks AD). Lee Sin's shield has a 9 sec CD (50% longer than Riven's) and requires a resource (energy) whereas Riven is resourceless. Yeah, Lee Sin's can travel twice the distance but he requires an ally target/ward and it's CD is 50% longer. And who cares if Lee Sin's shield has lifesteal when you can engage with a shield that scales off AD (i.e. bonus 200~300+ health for you every 6 seconds). The lifesteal activation also requires another 30 energy and lasts only 5 seconds. You need to do about 1000 damage or more in those 5 seconds to regain the amount of health (presuming you ALREADY lost health) in order to gain the 200-300'ish health that Riven's shield gives (which she'll just spam again in 4 to 6 seconds). Urgot's shield, again, scales off AP which is not a common stat for Urgot to build. It also has twice the CD, a mana cost, and doesn't make Urgot's fat ass any more mobile (i.e. doesn't dash his ass). Janna is a support... Unless you trying to say that Riven is < a support + another champ, I don't see the point of bringing up Janna's shield. You're basically saying Riven is the complete package. Not to mention, Janna's shield doesn't gapcloser. TLDR; All the other shields you brought up fail to compare to the almighty Riven's shield because Riven's has a super low CD, no mana/energy cost, scales exclusively on the ONE stat she would normally build (AP Lee, I'm looking at you), and makes her mobile. Also, 11 sec CD on her AoE stun isn't really all that high when you compare it to most other champs and their skills at level one. Ezreal's famously spammable flash is on a 19 second CD at level 1 and only drops down to 11 seconds at maxed rank. Hard CCs are a premium in this game and to have one on a bruiser/fighter that's AoE and only 7 sec CD on maxed rank is sick. Riven can travel (260 x 3) + 325 = 1105 initially and every 6 seconds another 325. Throw in a Flash (400) and that's effectively a range of 1505 that you have to stay away from her. Yeah, certain champs can move really far, really fast but it's the whole package that you're missing out on.